Behind the Mask
by dbzfan8
Summary: Relationships can be of happiness and hope, but they can also be filled with secrets and lies. And in those lies is a mask that hides the darkest secret of all, one that is closed from all eyes of others. In the eyes are a black, dark soul that have lost to its own war. Eventually you must admit to the defeat of your own demons. JokerxReika. May be a bit of gore. UPDATE NOW UP!
1. Prologue

_A/N: So, um, hey fanfiction '^^. About not starting another story until I finish The Sins of Virtues... I'm sorry I haven't even updated it in two weeks, I've just been busy with my schoolwork and sadly, an idea has been bouncing around my head. I'll try to be frequent about updates on this story :) I'm not searching for one, but a beta reader would be nice and I would appreciate it. Oh, and MichaelCole, if you're reading this, try not to troll me too hard, kay?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smile Precure, nor do I own Miyuki, Nao, Akane, Yayoi, Reika, Joker, Majorina, Akaoni, Wolfrun, or the teacher.**

**Behind the Mask  
Prologue**

Reika was inside the classroom of the school. Unlike most days where she would be trying her best by focusing and doing as the teacher said, her mind was muddled and curious. She was thinking about the Bad End team, wondering about a particular member. Joker was an interesting figure with a strange attitude. He seemed like a sadistic lover of destruction, yet he also appeared to attempt to confuse his opponent by trying to get them to speak. He provoked others by the art of confusion. Reika huffed and gave a small shake of the head as she rid herself of the thoughts and paid attention to the teacher.

_ Cold air surrounded the area of the town as she walked on the sidewalk. She had her bag slung over her left shoulder, right hand hanging at her side. The girl was making her way to the library so she could get started on her essay. In a way she felt as though she were being watch, a strange aura being around the area. There were not many people on the sidewalks, her being one of the few that were. Most people would choose to stay inside with the cold weather that was about this wintertime._

_The hot breath of Joker against the skin of her neck made a small shiver go down her spine. A small blush coloured her cheeks as gentle arms wrapped around her shoulders and he whispered, voice quietly mocking her. She could feel his body press against her backside as she was drawn close to the villain. Nobody else walking by had taken notice, the streets now being empty._

"_Scared, are we?" his cool voice taunted as he nuzzled at the crook of her neck._

"_W-what are you doing?" Cure Beauty stuttered, writhing slightly. This was supposed to be a battle between the two of them, was it not? She attempted to step away from his figure, but his arms only tightened around her body in response. "Let me go," she demanded, trying to bury her slight fear._

"_As you wish," He replied, arms slipping away from her form. Beauty couldn't help notice the absence of his warm arms. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought of Joker's strange actions out of her mind. Cure Beauty turned to face him. She found her eyes stretch wide in surprise as Joker's lips touched her. It wasn't a very long kiss, only lasting for a few, dare she say, heavenly seconds. Her eyes widened as he broke away and placed a hand on her cheek. "Never underestimate the enemy, hm?"A smirk grew across his face, although she could not mistake the small pink on his cheeks. In a whirlwind of cards, he had disappeared._

_Needless to say, she could not focus on doing the essay once she reached the library._

It had been months since that day. About two months since that day, the two had ended up exchanging a few kisses from now and then, having decided to get into an actual, but of course secret, relationship. Neither one of them really knew what drove them to do such a thing, but fate had it's odd ways of doing things. The two kept up the disguise of hate, still fighting each other in battle. Both of them had the knowledge that it was forbidden for one under the rule of Pierrot and a Precure to be friendly with each other, let alone be in a relationship, whether it was a serious one or not. The other Precure didn't know of the fact of the two practically dating, nor did the Bad End team. They didn't have to know, and hopefully they would not learn of it any time soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell that signaled that it was time for lunch. Miyuki completely drew Reika out of her thoughts by mentioning that the time for lunch was now. "I'm coming, Miyuki-san," she replied to her cheery friend.

~SS~

The lunchtime conversation was all quite to Reika. Nao, Akane, Yayoi, Miyuki, and Candy were all speaking to each other, but she did not contribute to the conversation. Her mind was just as adrift as it was during class time.

"Reika," Akane questioned the blue haired beauty, "You alright?" She appeared concerned, as well as the rest of the Precure group. Blinking, Reika nodded to her friend in reply.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." She gave all her friends a half-hearted smile.

"Miyuki!" Candy complained as the happy character snatched up her own cookie and nibbled on it teasingly. The fairy jumped up to grab the cookie as the group of Precure laughed playfully. They all tried not to take note of Reika's absence in the conversation that they were having as they laughed together and Reika remained silent.

In truth, she was not alright. These thoughts kept bugging her and she hated it. '_Joker's mask…'_ her thoughts started to go adrift _'There is something different about it. Why does he wear it, I wonder? And his eyes, they seem to be so dark behind it. He could be hiding something'_. Putting on a smile, she tried to push away the thoughts of her supposed boyfriend, for it was best to worry about it later. Sadly, later appeared to be now and her thoughts kept returning to the same subject.

'_**Why does Joker wear that mask? Whatever reason, I am going to find out, and I will do it soon.'**_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to update weekly on a certain day, but I wanted to write so much that I ended up posting this early. I also want to thank SweetAdelaide for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting, Mew Mew Pepper for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting, Animecartoonlover36 for reviewing and favoriting, Sugar Baby Cresselia for favoriting, and clockwork-industries for alerting, D for reviewing, CureMidnight for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting, DarkKey-0 for favoriting and alerting, and anybody else that I have forgotten. On the side note, I want to mention that they are all freshmen in high school instead of 8__th__ graders now. Do you think I should make Reika some sort of student council position, or no?_

_Update: 3/5/13 I am so very sorry. I have the tendency to abandon stories, but this one I am refusing myself to! My mom and sister are going out of town this weekend, so no one can harp to me about my grades. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smile Precure, Joker, Reika, Miyuki, Akane, Nao, Yayoi, Wolfrun, Majorina, or Akaoni. However, I do own this fanfiction, but I am making no money off of it.**

**Behind the Mask  
Chapter 1**

Reika snuggled into the warmth of her male counterpart. Joker was in a soft doze, arms wrapped around her waist loosely and hands holding hers at the same time. The covers draped over their garments, Reika in a blue nightdress and Joker still wearing his casual attire. She gave a soft sigh, still being awake at the moment. Her thoughts kept nagging her, but she set it aside in her mind and just lay in the comfortable silence. She enjoyed these peaceful moments of the quite atmosphere, just her and Joker sleeping next to each other. It was nice when there were no fights around them, and when there was no work to be done. Just a calming peace that settled in the night was all she needed.

Shifting her position, Reika rested her head on his chest, body facing his completely. His arms were still looped around her waist. For a moment she wondered how his blood still managed to flow with the pressure of her weight on them, but she shrugged it off. The steady beat of his heart sounded in her eats as his chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. A hollow chirp came from a cricket that was most likely prancing outside, the noise reaching into the quite of her room. At this time of night there were no shouts of enjoyment, nor the tapping of pencils. It was nice. Reika placed her hand on the pale skin of his cheek, resting it there as a small smile bloomed on her features. She traced her thumb lightly on the soft and warm skin, closing her eyes at the feeling. It was calm and quite, the cricket having stopped it's chirping a few moments earlier. Sleeping next to each other in a collected and hushed environment always brought a joy to her heart. Maybe if she just slipped her thumb under the mask…

A gasp flew out of her mouth as her wrist was pinned to the wall. "What the hell, Reika!?" Joker snapped as she winced at the sudden pain. When Joker was mad he usually kept it bottled up, and he tending to keep cussing out of the picture. She opened her mouth to speak but sound refused to come out, only a feeble squeak. His grip tightened and he pinned her wrist against the all. "So what were you planning to do?" Joker's voice was cold.

"I-I," Reika stuttered, eyes watering. She blinked away the tears, not wanting to cry in front of him for a mistake she had supposedly made.

Joker seemed to soften at the sight of her growing near tears, knowing he had startled her. He released his iron grip on her now bruised wrist, looping his arms around her and pulling her into a soft hug. "I don't want you to do that, he spoke, letting out a small breath, "Alright?"

Reika nodded as Joker held her close, head on his chest. She didn't dare question his strange behavior against taking off the mask because of the actions he had proposed only a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry," she apologized, a yawn taking a hold of her. Joker nodded in acceptance of Reika's apology, the knowledge of frightening her embedded in his mind. In a way it was a sort of accomplishment. If she had taken off the mask she would have seen it. Reika would have known the reason. Now that he had scared her she may not try to figure out the secret behind his mask again.

**No one could know about his secret.**

~SS~

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Reika was still asleep, although Joker had woken up not long ago. He was lounging on the edge of the bed, arms crossed and back leaning against thin air. His attention was drawn to the door when he heard the tap. Knowing Reika locked the door at night, he started to let it slid. That thought, however, was diminished when the knob started to turn and nothing prevented it from doing so. A woman stepped into the room. He noted that she was most certainly Reika's mother, for she had a similar hair colour and their faces had the same sort of shape.

"Reika, it's time to get-oh!" Her mother gasped in surprise as she spotted Joker. Before she had the chance to move a muscle or say a word, Joker covered her mouth and whapped her on the head with a card. Dusty particles floated off the card and soon enough, Reika's mother had fallen to the floor unconscious. For a moment Joker appeared to smile, which was a rare occasion, for it was usually a smirk and most likely was now, and then went over to Reika's form, shaking her shoulder gently to wake her up. She stirred slightly from the movement, and was fully awakened by small peck on the lips.

He grinned down at her groggy form. "Morning, lovely," Joker spoke in a smooth voice. She smiled at him as he slid his arms underneath her and got her out of bed into his arms. "Your mother will be fine," he added in as Reika followed his gaze to her unconscious mother. "She won't remember a thing." Nodding, Reika slid out of his arms though her face showed slight worry, feet touching the ground lightly. She turned to face him.

"When will I see you again?" Reika questioned him as he enveloped her into a farewell hug.

"Possibly tomorrow," came his reply. She bit her lower lip and nodded, knowing that when he said that it would usually be at least a month until they had the chance to greet each other. He locked their lips together in a long kiss, and then broke away. He disappeared in a flurry of cards.

Glancing down at her mother, she tried to pick her up and set her on the bed. Being unsuccessful, she decided to lean her mother against the wall instead. Reika quickly changed into her school outfit and grabbed a bracelet. It was a deep purple with yellow swirls on it; Joker had given it to her. She was deciding to wear it to hide the bruises on her wrist from last night. After that, she went through her morning routine and made her way out of the house, heading for the school.

~SS~

"Joker!" He heard the gruff voice of Akaoni as he was walking through the halls of the Bad End Kingdom. Turning his head, he gave the red demon a questioning look.

"We were surprised when you didn't pop out of the cards," Wolfrun chuckled, crossing his arms. Joker had a tendency to show up whenever they were playing cards just to give them a fun scare.

Joker rolled his eyes. "I have business to attend to, and I am almost certain that there are Precure that are to be defeated. Master Pierrot-sama is getting angry with your insolence." His words were enough to scare away the two who happened to be bothering him.

The hallways of the castle were dark and silent, setting aside the noise of Joker's shoes clicking on the floor. Nervousness seemed to cross his dark depths as he took cautious steps, although no one would be able to recognize the expression from the black of his hidden eyes. Nobody else appeared to be around the Bad End Kingdom, and there was a reason for that too.

_ He could feel the trembles in the ground as the palace rumbled dangerously. The feeling of panic rose inside him as he ran through the halls. "Master Pierrot-sama!?" Joker shouted at the empty air, searching for his master. Creatures of all kind scurried around, most screaming in fright. No one could understand what was going on, only that they all knew it must have been a cause of the recent war against Märchenland._

_ The trembles of the ground caused a few to loose balance and start tripping over each other. Joker shoved his way past the Bad End creatures, eyes searching for anyone familiar. In the distance, he could spot a slight glimmer of light that seemed off from the rest. Suspicions were confirmed as the Bad End world slowly started to dim, darkness closing in on all that was present. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he adjusted his white mask, attempting to get a better view at the strange light in the distance. In a way it felt as though no one else could see what he saw, which he quickly noticed and found to be quite strange._

_ Joker felt someone nudge into him, making him snap out of the trance that had ensnared him. A small breath of release floated out of him as the skies gradually started to lighten. The slight moment of relief was quickly consumed with fear and shock. Around him were bodies._

_Bad End Creatures of all kinds were lifeless. Their eyes were open in shock, mouths dropped and blood floating out of their wounds. He could hear drums in the distance, going _**boom****boom****boom**_, and laughter seem to feel so sick and evil. His body was locked still, the cries of others reaching his ears. Yet no misfortune seemed to come to him, as if this strange event was somehow caused by him._

_Arms slinked around his form and locked his arms behind his back, cackles hissing in his pointed, elf-like ears. He immediately started a struggle, but cold metal had wrapped around his ankles and soon enough he was thrust down onto the ground. A creature, not of the Bad End kingdom but defiantly not a fairy from_ _Märchenland, stood over him, a thin but deadly looking whip in his hands. The man's cronies stood over him, themselves carrying swords, maces, and a variety of weapons. He could see green drip down from the leader's whip, staining the brown earth with its acid. Joker was not an idiot- he knew what was coming. The pain was unexpected and it caused him to cry out, for he did not even prepare to brace for the impact of the whip. He could feel the acid sting the new cut and it made him writhe from the position on the ground._

"_What do we have here?" The man had an easy smirk form on his lips as he poked at the bloodstained mask on Joker's face, no doubt the blood of his allies that had died._

"_Please." Joker would have scolded himself for the weak word that came out of his mouth as the man lodged a finger underneath the smooth white of it. He could not help but beg. The man only laugh and his friends chuckled along with him. He started to take off his mask, a giddy smirk on his face at the thought of figuring out this man's secret. The mask became loose and slid off Joker's face and the two locked eyes._

_Or at least, what should have been._

_It was like a horror show before his eyes. The man exploded, or maybe he imploded, his blood coating the dirt, staining it with his disgusting fragrance. The other men shrieked as they looked at Joker, who now had blood covering his pristine white outfit and pale cheeks._

_**They did not last long after.**_

Memories like that scarred a man, even a deadly one like him. He could still feel the sting of acid on his back, the sweat brewing on his forehead, and the smoke clouding his lungs as his brethren was slaughtered before his eyes and he was unable to do anything about it. With these thoughts in his mind he gazed upon the grand door that was much larger than himself, in height and width. Joker was prepared to face anything, but that did not make it any less frightening. He pushed open the door with trembling hands and stepped inside, unaware of the fate that would fall over him like a shadow covering the snow of a new day.

~SS~

She stepped into the school grounds, a few others that were foreign to her stepping in sync beside her. Kids floated by, their faces as well as a few shirts saying 'I hate Tuesday because it comes right after Monday'. Of course there was always that one that was a bit too cheery for the school week and Reika happened to spot said person as they bounded over.

"Reika!" Miyuki's wide grin never failed to bring up anybody's spirits, including her own, but today was an exception. She offered the pink haired girl a small smile and greeting Akane, who was standing next to Miyuki.

"You alright?" Akane acknowledged her slightly off behavior. Reika always had her off days, but today seemed just a bit different than the rest.

"I am well," Reika gave a simple reply. "Nao called me last night; she said she wasn't feeling well." Ah, the casual bug of the flu. Yayoi hadn't come to school a few days earlier because of the same reason.

The group of three entered the school, book bags slung over their shoulders. Reika bid goodbye to her friends as she headed for her first class, probably the liveliest looking out of all the tired and bored students that roamed the halls, none of their brains being able to process anything at the moment. She stepped inside the math classroom and slid into her desk, settling her book bag under her seat to avoid having anybody trip over it. Like most days, she started to take out the required items for the class and prepared to follow the instructions on the board. A kid stumbled into the classroom and fell to his knees, like your classic clumsy teenager. She turned to stand and helped him, but a serious expression crossed her face. The boy was mumbling nonsense, bad energy leaking off of him. It was most likely Wolfrun this time, Akaoni and Majorina had come a few weeks back. She exited the room and made way for the front door, prepared to transform once she saw the figure that was causing this.

Reika pushed open the doors, being the first Precure to leave the high school building. But she was not greeted by the sight she expected.

**She was greeted by the limp, unconscious body of Joker.**


	3. Chapter 1 Now Up!

**Hi! Just wanted to post this so that the word would get out that the next chapter is up on here, but since it was replacing the Author's note it doesn't say that the story was updated. Chapter three is in the works :)**


End file.
